Ketika Meanie Menggila
by meanieon
Summary: "Sayang lagi apa? kalau kamu lagi senyum, kirimin aku senyum kamu. Kalau kamu lagi nyanyi, kirimin aku suara indah kamu :*" "Aku lagi di jamban nih. Kamu mau dikirimin apa?" "asdfghjkl &( %#%*" SEVENTEEN/MEANIE/MINWON/MINWOO/MingyuxWonwoo
1. Chapter 1

" _Sayang lagi apa? kalau kamu lagi senyum, kirimin aku senyum kamu. Kalau kamu lagi nyanyi, kirimin aku suara indah kamu :*"_

" _Aku lagi di jamban nih. Kamu mau dikirimin apa?"_

" _asdfghjkl^ &(^$%#%*"_

 **Tittle : Ketika Meanie Menggila**

 **MainCast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Kim's Family**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Unknown yang belum terprediksi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, etc**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

Kim Mingyu, lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan senyum vampir menawannya sedang menonton kartun kesayangannya Dora and The Emon/? sambil mengunyah cemilan favoritnya, pete balado, ketika sang adik Kim Minseo merebut remote dari tangannya kemudian menggantinya dengan sinetron GGM, Ganteng Ganteng Mingyu. Eh engga ding, Ganteng Ganteng Manusia.

"Yak! Kim Minseo!", teriaknya. "Mwo?", balas Minseo dengan muka datar. "Aku sedang menonton Dora and The Emon, jangan ganti chanel seenaknya!". "Aku sedang nonton GGM, jangan protes seenaknya!" kini Minseo ikut berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu pada oppamu dasar tidak sopan".

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu pada dongsaengmu dasar hitam"

"Ya! Kim Minseo!"

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!"

"Panggil aku Oppa dasar tidak sopan"  
"Panggil aku dongsaeng dasar tidak sopan"

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Kim Minseo, apa kau gila?!"

"Kim Mingyu, apa kau gila?!"

"Huh, bagaimana bisa aku punya adik pembangkang sepertimu", ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Ia mengalah. Lebih baik ia tidur sekarang dari pada harus berdebat dengan adik kecilnya.

"Brakk", suara pintu kamar di tutup dengan keras. "Jangan membanting pintu Mingyu-ya", teriak Nyonya Kim, ibu Mingyu dari dapur. Minseo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Arghhh aku tidak bisa tidur", Mingyu mengacak rambutnya. Dia berguling ke kanan, ke kiri, salto, sikap lilin, push up, balet, kayang/? tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur. "Atau aku sms Wonwoo hyung saja?", gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan kekasih manisnya itu.

 _ **To : My Beanie**_

 _ **Sayang, aku kangen :***_

 _Drrtt drrtt_ handphone Wonwoo bergetar. 1 pesan masuk. Wonwoo segera membukanya.

 _ **From : Tiang Jemuran**_

 _ **Sayang, aku kangen :***_

"Cih apa-apaan dia, menyebalkan". Wonwoo berbohong. Ia tidak merasa kesal sama sekali pada kekasihnya itu. Justru ia sedang tersipu saat ini melihat kekasihnya memanggilnya sayang

 _ **To : Tiang Jemuran**_

 _ **Apa**_

Drrtt drrtt. "Cepat sekali ia membalasnya", gumam Wonwoo.

 _ **From : Tiang Jemuran**_

 _ **Sayang lagi apa? kalau kamu lagi senyum, kirimin aku senyum kamu. Kalau kamu lagi nyanyi, kirimin aku suara indah kamu :***_

"Cih. Yang benar saja", decih Wonwoo.

 _ **To : Tiang Jemuran**_

 _ **Aku lagi di jamban nih. Kamu mau dikirimin apa?**_

Mingyu gubrak. Author pingsan. Reader meriang. Semua mabuk kebayang. Niat Mingyu ingin bergombal ria kini sirnalah sudah (apaan ini thor -..-). "Ya tuhan bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk seperti dia", Mingyu menjedotkan kepala ke tembok berulang-ulang setelah membaca sms Wonwoo.

 _ **To : My Beanie**_

 _ **Kirimin eek kamu juga boleh. Mumpung aku lagi laper pengen makan eek coklat campur saus kuning kental. Slurrrppp :9**_

Kini Wonwoo, author, dan reader yang pingsan ditempat.

 **TBC**

 **TuBerCollosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya ceritanya sedikit rate M, rate Menjijikkan maksudnya, ada eeknya. Ini kisah nyata aku :'3 "Gananya", reader serempak menjawab. Aku abis berantem ama adek aku terus tiba-tiba di sms pacar aneh-aneh. Kan antara ngakak sama mules bacanya. Tiba-tiba inspirasi datang menjeputku (lu kira malaikat maut) yaudah aku bikin ff aja :3. Aku sengaja publish Cuma dikit. Kapan-kapan aku publish lagi lanjutannya :3 Bubbye *ketjub reader atu atu**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Tittle : Ketika Meanie Menggila**

 **MainCast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Kim's Family**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Unknown yang belum terprediksi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, etc**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

"Hyung, kamu lagi apa?", ujar Mingyu yang sedang menelepon Wonwoo, kekasihnya. "Kenapa? Mau dikirimin eek lagi?"

"aku serius"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo. "Hari ini ada acara?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ngajak kencan"

"K-k-kencan?", wajah Wonwoo merona. Sudah sekian lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua karena sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Iya, kencan? Bagaimana"

"B-boleh"

"Kamu gugup?" tanya Mingyu

"Si-siapa yang gugup. Aku tidak gugup"

"Baiklah, siap-siap ya. Satu jam lagi aku jemput. Bye hyung, mwah"

"Bye"

"Cuma itu?"

"Apa?"

"Nggak mau balas ciuman aku gitu?". _Oh God, Kim Mingyu. Tak bisakah membiarkanku bernafas sebentar? Jangan membuatku sesak nafas seperti ini_ , batin Wonwoo.

"Mwah", Wonwoo membalas ciuman Mingyu walau hanya melalui telepon.

"Daadaa sayangg. Sampai jumpa satu jam ke depan", Mingyu menutup telepon.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Wonwoo berlari menyambar handuk lalu bersiap-siap mandi.

.

.

.

Tinn tinnn. Suara mobil Mingyu terdengar. Wonwoo bergegas keluar, tak mau membuat kekasihnya menunggu.

"Yahh! Apa-apaan ini?", tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat ke arah Mingyu yang keluar dari mobil. Mereka mengenakan outfit yang sama!

"Pakai hoodie merah juga nih?", ujar Mingyu sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo bergegas masuk. "Mingyu baju kita sama jadi kaya anak panti asuhan"

"Bukannya kita malah kayak pakai baju couple ya?", protes Mingyu. Wonwoo mengacuhkan pandangannya dari Mingyu, melihat ke arah lain. Ia tersipu malu. Melihat gelagat kekasihnya itu membuat Mingyu mencubit pipinya gemas.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai ke taman Mingyu berceloteh tentang kegiatan di kampusnya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat ke arah lain. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo terdiam pun mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. _Ah, ternyata itu yang dia lihat_ , batin Mingyu. Ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenda gurau sambil bergandengan tangan.

 _Mungkin itu yang ia inginkan saat ini_ , pikirnya. Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo menoleh. Mingyu pun menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman manis yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan."Yuk main", Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo. Mereka bermain disana sepuasnya.

Lelah bermain, mereka pun istirahat sebentar sambil meminum Cola yang Mingyu beli. Tiba-tiba..

"Wonwoo hyung!" , panggil seseorang. Wonwoo menoleh. "Ah, Boo Seungkwan!" . Mereka pun berpelukan. Ternyata yang memanggil Mingyu tadi adalah Seungkwan dan kekasihnya, Hansol.

"Ah, Mingyu juga disini?"

"Kita lagi kenc- aduh" Wonwoo menyenggol Mingyu. "Tapi hyung kita kan emang lagi kenca- ah", Mingyu mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Wonwoo.

"Ah iya Seungkwan-ah, aku dengar kalian sudah menikah?"

"Iya benar, kami sudah menikah", jawab Seungkwan sambil menggandeng Hansol. Hansol tersenyum menatap istrinya.

"Wahhh chukkae"

"Terima kasih"

"Lebih baik kita makan sekarang, aku lapar", erang Seungkwan.

.

.

.

"Sayang.. aku mau ayam goreng yang tepungnya banyak", rengek Seungkwan.

"Iya cinta, sebentar lagi pesanan kamu datang", ujar Hansol mengelus surai istrinya.

Mingyu hanya menatap mereka dengan masam

"Kita nggak punya panggilan sayang kaya mereka gitu?"

"Panggilan sayang gimana?"

"kau kamu manggil romeo aku manggil kamu juliet. Kalau kamu manggil aku papah aku manggil kamu mamah. Kalau kamu manggil aku pipi, aku manggil kamu mimi"

"terus kalau aku manggil kamu aa' kamu manggil aku ee' gitu?"

Verkwan keselek eek Mingyu keselek jamban. Author ngakak. Reader guling-guling.

.

.

.

Pesanan mereka telah datang. Seungkwan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Seungkwan-ah. Kamu makan kaya orang ngidam aja"

"Aku emang ngidam"

"HAHHH?!" teriak Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

"Iya aku hamil. Nanti kalau anak Hansol lahir mau aku kasih nama Ridwan, kaya nama malaikat penjaga surga yang tercantum di Al-Qur'an"

"Ahhh bagus bagus bagus", Wonwoo mengangguk

"Hyung, kalau dapat anak dari Mingyu mau di kasih nama siapa?"

Mingyu deg-degan. Ia juga penasaran apa nama yang Wonwoo siapkan untuk calon anaknya nanti.

"Kalau dapat anak dari Mingyu aku juga mau ngasih nama dari Al-Qur'an juga. Yang sesuai dengan Mingyu"

 _Yang sesuai denganku? Dari Al-Qur'an? Pasti Yusuf. Aku kan tampan seperti nabi_ _Yusuf_ , batin Mingyu percaya diri.

"Wahhh beneran? Di ambil dari Al-Qur'an terus sesuai ama Mingyu?", tanya Hansol.

"Iya, kan anakku anaknya Mingyu jadi harus sesuai ama Mingyu"

"Jadi siapa namanya?", tanya Seungkwan bergantian.

"Saitonirojim"

Mingyu gumoh.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeeeeeee ini chapter ke 2 ff Meanie Menggila. Rencananya nggak aku lanjutin, aku pikir nggak ada yang baca ternyata ada yang nge-review terus jadi semangat nulis.**

 **Baby Yoongi : Mingyu Cuma punya aku**

 **Svtvisual : ini udah aku lanjut ^^**

 **Siska Yairawati Putri : ngakaknya jangan kenceng-kenceng ntar dimarah tatangga :v**

 **Naega Hoshi : Jangan-jangan itu coklatnya Wonu :v**

 **Ikka129hoon : authornya pun menggila sama aja :v**

 **Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah nge-review**

 **Ketjub basah buat kalian mumumuahhh**

 ***reader* Mumumunta thorr**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 **Tittle : Ketika Meanie Menggila**

 **MainCast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Kim's Family**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Unknown yang belum terprediksi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, etc**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

Sehari ini Mingyu marah, ia tak menghubungi Wonwoo sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Wonwoo bingung. Karena sangat merindukan kekasih yang lebih muda darinya itu, ia berniat mengiriminya pesan..

 _Line!_ (anggep aja ini suara notif Linenya Mingyu). Mendengar suara notif dari handphonenya, Mingyu yang sedari tadi sedang menonton berbaring pun membukanya.

 _From : My Beanie_

 _Kamu sibuk ya?_

Mingyu menutup aplikasi Line-nya. Kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

 _Line!_

 _From : My Beanie_

 _Kok cuma di read? Kamu marah?_

Lagi-lagi Mingyu cuma membukanya. Tidak berniat membalas sama sekali.

 _Line!_

 _From : My Beanie_

 _Mingyu aku kangen :'(_

 _Aku salah apa? :'(_

Melihat pesan dari kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba Mingyu merasa kasihan. Kemudian Mingyu memutuskan untuk menelepon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Hiks cuma di read", Wonwoo menangis sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga membuat Mingyu -tiba...

 _Jadi anak manis tak boleh menangis malu sama kucing meong meong meong~_

Hp Wonwoo berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. "Kok nada dering aku jadi ini sih. Oh iya Mingyu yang ngasih". Waktu itu Mingyu yang mendownload lagu itu untuk Wonwoo kemudian memasangnya untuk nada dering.

"Tau aja aku lagi nangis", Wonwoo mengusap air matanya kemudian segera mengangkat telepon. "Mingyu kamu kok nggak bales pesan aku? kenapa cuma diread? Kamu udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku? Iya? Udah nggak sayang lagi gitu? Iya? Ohh udah nggak sayang ya?", Wonwoo mengomel sepanjang jalan kenangan kita selalu berrgandeng tangan, sepanjang jalan kenangan kau peluk dirikuuu mesraaaa, hujan yang rintik-rintik di awal bulan itu, menambah nikmatnya malam syahdu. Wonwoo goyang. Author nyanyi. Reader nabuh gendang, dung dung tumplak deng dung tumplak deng.

"Ehem hem. Hyung.."

" Apa? Hah? Apa?", Wonwoo sewot. _Eh, seperti bukan suaranya Mingyu_. Wonwoo melirik handphonenya.

'DK-ngen Band'

"Ohhh Dikaaa maaf maaf kirain Mingyu tadi. Maaf ya maaf"

"Jadi malu dipanggil sayang"

"-_- Ada apa?"

"Mingyu, hyung.."

"Mingyu kenapa? Kecemplung got? Saoloh itu anak udah item malah jadi tambah item dohhh"

"Bukan hyung". Wonwoo terdiam. "Mingyu sakit.."

.

.

.

"Mingyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", Wonwoo menyeruak masuk ke rumah Mingyu.

 _Krik krik krik krik._ Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim, bersama Kim Minseo melongo melihat Wonwoo. Wonwoo tengsin. "E-e-eh apa Mingyu nya ada?", tanya Wonwoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mingyu belum pulang, kemarin izin menginap di tempat temannya", jawab Nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ah kenapa dia tidak bilang"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Minseo.

"T-Tidak. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu", ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkuk lalu pamit pulang.

 _Lho Mingyu kemana? Katanya sakit_ , batin Wonwoo.

"Dika, katanya Mingyu sakit. Kok dia tidak ada di rumah? Dasar pembohong!", bentak Wonwoo melepon DK.

"Mingyu memang sakit, tapi dia tidak sedang ada dirumah"

"Lalu?"

"Dia ada di kos ku"

.

.

.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan coba beberapa tahun lagi~"_

"Hah ngaco. Beberapa tahun lagi keburu item nih". Min lu pan emang udah item -_-. "Nomornya sedang sibuk? Padahal tadi baru ngirim pesan"

 _Brakk_. Suara pintu di banting. "Mingyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Semuanya kaget.

Jihoon yang sedang makan bubur yang sedari tadi di suapkan oleh Soonyoung menjadi tersedak. Hoshi buru-buru memberikan air minum kemudian menenangkan Jihoon. Dino yang sedari tadi pipis jadi tersedak pipisnya sendiri/? . DK yang menunggu Wonwoo datang sampai tertidur jadi tersentak kaget.

"Hyung..hyung.. tenang"

"Mingyu mana? Hiks" Wonwoo mulai menangis.

"Lagi istirahat di kamar Dino. Tadi malam demam tinggi. Dia tidak mau makan apa-apa sejak tadi malam"

"Hiks Mingyuuuu", Wonwoo berlari ke kamar Dino.

.

.

.

"Hiks, Mingyu huweeeeee", tangis Wonwoo pecah kemudian ia langsung menindih Mingyu dan memeluknya.

Mingyu yang hampir dalam proses menuju tidur jadi tersentak karena Wonwoo menindihnya. Ia terbangun kemudian menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang menangis. "Cup cup cup... Sayang..", ujar Mingyu sambil mengelus surai kekasihnya.

"Mingyu, badan kamu kok panas"

"Karena aku manusia. Kalau dingin berarti aku es batu"

"Kalau panas berarti kamu kompor gas"

"Kalau anget?"

"Berarti eek kebo"

"Kok tau eek kebo anget?"

"Tau lah, kan suka aku cemilin"

Mingyu kejang-kejang seketika.

"Mingyu kamu nggak bales pesan aku kenapa?"

"Aku marah"

"Kamu bisa marah? Kok aneh"

"Karena aku manusia"

"Kalau kamu bisa marah berarti k- "

"Udah hyung, diem -_-"

.

.

.

"Hyung, Wonu hyung kenapa?", tanya Dino.

"Tau tuh, bikin kesel aja, aku keselek sendok nih", jawab Jihoon.

"Aku dengar Mingyu marah gara-gara Wonu hyung kemarin, makanya Mingyu menginap disini buat ngilangin stress", sahut DK.

"Orang stress udah dari sananya gimana mau dihilangin?", Soonyoung ikut menyahut.

"Hushh", Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung.

"Aduh.. aduhh sakit sayang"

.

.

.

"Kamu marah sama aku kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil duduk disambil Mingyu. "Pikir sendiri", jawab Mingyu. "Aku nggak punya otak, otak aku dipinjem Jihoon. Jadi aku nggak bisa mikir cepet kasih tau", Wonwoo ngaco. "Hhhhhhh", Mingyu menghela nafas. "Gara-gara kamu kemarin. Masa anak aku mau dikasih nama saitonirojim", Mingyu merengut. Wonwoo ngakak. _Oh, jadi gara-gara itu._

"Ya ampun sayang itu kan cuma bercanda"

"Bercandanya nggak lucu. Katanya sesuai sama aku, terus kamu malah bilang saitonirojim. Kamu ngatain aku mirip Saiton?"

"Junghan hyung kan sering catok rambut di saiton"

"ITU SALON!"

"Salonku ada lima.."

"ITU BALON!"

"Mingyu kamu balon suami aku"

"ITU CALON!"

"Calon itu yang coklat coklat bau anget"

"ITU EEK. KOK JAUH BANGET SIH!"

Wonwoo nyengir. Lalu ekspresinya berubah jadi datar lagi.

"AKU BENCI SAMA KAMU! KAMU MARAHIN AKU TERUS! BENTAK-BENTAK AKU TERUS! AKU SALAH TERUS! KAMU JAHAT!"

Mingyu kaget. _Lho kenapa Wonwoo yang marah harusnya kan dia yang marah_.

"Yang punya ide bikin nama saiton siapa?"

"Aku"

"Yang ngatain aku saiton siapa?"

"Aku"

"yang bikin aku marah siapa?"

"Aku"

"Jadi yang salah siapa?"

"Kamu"

"Kok aku sih?"

"Pokoknya kamu yang salah!"

Mingyu kebakaran jenggot. Padahal punya jenggot aja enggak. "Aku ngerasa jadi laki banget hari ini"  
"Kok bisa?", tanya Wonwoo. "Karena hari ini aku selalu salah"

Author ngakak. Wonwoo nyengir. "Yaudah aku minta maaf. Niatnya aku bercanda, bukan ngatain kamu", Wonwoo minta maaf. Mingyu diem. "Di maafin nggak?!", bentak Wonwoo. "Iya iya di maafin"

Wonwoo meluk Mingyu. Mingyu meluk Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Wonwoo peluk-pelukan. Author meluk reader. "NJIR NAJIS LU THOR!", reader teriak.

 _Kriukkkk_ , _perut Wonwoo berbunyi nyaring_. Itu tong kosong thor. Oh iya lupa. "Kamu laper?", tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk."Mau makan aku nggak?"

 _Mingyu smirk._

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ah, ambil Tosun terus taruh di kamar. Nanti kotor dilantai gitu", Jihoon berteriak sambil menunjuk Tosun, boneka kelinci mereka. "Nggak mau ah berat. Beratnya 10 kilo itu bonekanya",kata Soonyoung. "10 kilo kepalamu! Cepet bawa masuk", bentak jihoon. "Hyung bagaimana hyung tau kalau Tosun beratnya 10 kilo? Hyung kan belum pernah nimbang bonekanya", tanya si kecil Dino.

"Itu gampang", jawab Soonyoung. "Gigit aja ekornya, nanti juga tau berapa beratnya". Jihoon ngakak. "Ah yang bener hyung?", tanya Dino tak percaya. "Nggak percaya? Coba tanya Dika". DK yang disebut namanya hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Soonyoung mengerjai Dino.

"Hyung. Apa benar kita bisa menimbang berat Tosun hanya dengan mengigit ekornya?", tanya Dino. "Tentu saja. Nih lihat", DK kemudian menggigit ekor Tosun kemudian lepasnya. "Ahh beratnya 10 kilo"

"Lihat kan? Aku bilang apa", Soonyoung tertawa. Jihoon ngakak sejadi-jadinya.

"Ohhh gitu ya", Dino manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam dapur, Junghan yang ternyata sedari tadi sedang memasak berteriak, "makanan sudah siap ayo makan"

"Baikkkk", jawab mereka serempak.

"Nah Dino, tolong panggilkan Wonu untuk makan bersama kita. Nanti aku akan membawakan bubur Mingyu", Jihoon memberi instruksi kepada Dino.

"Ne, hyung", Dino bergegas ke kamarnya memanggil Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Ahh lezat sekali", DK mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap. Tak berapa lama, Dino kembali.

"Lho? Mana Wonu?" tanya Jihoon pada Dino.

"Wonu hyung lagi nimbang Mingyu hyung", jawab Dino tenang sambil duduk di kursi hendak mengambil makanannya.

"HAH? NIMBANG MINGYU? "kata Jihoon, Soonyoung, DK, dan Junghan serempak.

"Iya nimbang. Tadi hyung bilang cara menimbang Tosun itu dengan menggigit ekornya. Tadi wktu aku ngintip di kamar, aku lihat Wonu hyung sedang menggigit ekor Mingyu hyung. Berarti Wonu hyung sedang menimbang Mingyu hyung kan?", jelas Dino dengan polos.

Junghan tersedak, Soonyoung ngakak, DK jatuh dari kursi. Jihoon menahan tawanya. Kemudian mereka berempat serempak berteriak geram...

"JEON WONWOO!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha maaf reader, untuk chapter tiga ini ceritanya nggak lucu sama sekali. Aku kehabisan ide. Chapter yang ini adalah untuk menguji seberapa poloskah kalian/? #plakk . Btw, makasih yang udah mau baca ^^**

 **4Bsion : Aduh lucu banget ya emangnya kok ngakak sampai sakit perut gitu? Itu ngakak atau mau cepirit/?**

 **hanbinunna : iya nih topik eek memang selalu hangat dibicarakan :3**

 **Mingyu sayang : kalo relationship goals aku sih nikah sama Mingyu terus membasmi Wonwoo/gak**

 **Ikka1296hoon : iya mutiara. Mutiara coklat :v**

 **Thanks for review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

 **Tittle : Ketika Meanie Menggila**

 **MainCast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Kim's Family**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Unknown yang belum terprediksi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, etc**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

Sementara itu...

"Mingyu, kok aku masih laper", kata Wonwoo yang ternyata telah selesai 'makan'. "Udah nggak usah ngode deh,sana makan lagi"/? . Apa-apaan kau Mingyu -_-

"Yee makan lagi", Wonwoo bersorak kemudian melanjutkan 'makan'nya. Tiba-tiba..

 _Brakkk_. Pintu terhantam dengan keras. "JEON WONWOOOO! KIM MINGYUUUU!"

Ah ternyata itu Jihoon. Mingyu kaget kelabakan. Wonwoo keselek ekor Mingyu/?

"KALIAN NGAPAIN HA?"

"A-aku lagi makan"./.

"Aku ngasih Wonwoo hyung makan" -_-

"MAKAN MAKAN, TAHI TUH MAKAN. UDAH TAU INI KAMAR ANAK BALITA MASIH AJA NGELAKUIN YANG IYA IYA",Jihoon mengomel panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku lapar Jihoon-ie"

"Makananmu di luar sana bukan Mingyu! Cepat keluar sekarang! Mingyu! Pakai lagi celananya!"

Tanpa babibu lagi mereka beranjak dari tempat tidur. Wonwoo membantu Mingyu memakai celananya. "Wonu, Mingyu bisa pakai celananya sendiri cepat sana keluar", omel Jihoon.

"Tadi kan udah mau 'keluar' hyung. Malah digangguin sekarang di suruh cepet keluar", protes Mingyu. "Bukan keluar yang itu! Keluar dari kamarrrrr!", Jihoon darah tinggi. "Cepet keluar cepet keluar", Jihoon memukuli Mingyu"

"Adu du duh sakit hyunggg!"

"Cepaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

.

.

.

"Hyung aku dipukuli Jihoon hyung ", Mingyu merengek sambil memeluk Wonwoo. " _Jinjja_? Sini sini. Mana yang sakit sayang?"

"Ini hyung", ujar Mingyu menunjuk kepalanya.

"Aduh kasihan", Wonwoo mengusap-usap kepala Mingyu kemudian menciumnya. Soonyoung dan DK muntah pelangi.

Jihoon datang kemudian ke meja makan kembali. "Sekali lagi kalian ulang? Jangan harap boleh ke sini lagi!", kata Jihoon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Soonyoung mengambilkannya semangkuk nasi. "Apalagi disini ada Dino yang masih di bawah umur", Soonyoung menimpali.

"Tapi aku cuma makan tadi. Apa yang salah?", bela Wonwoo.

"Makan makan, makan apa?!"

"Makan sosis"

"Sosis apa?!"

"Sosisnya Mingyu"

Dino bingung, Junghan menutup telinga Dino. DK ketawa ngakak. Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan dengan polosnya.

"Di kulkas kan ada sosis, Wonu. Tinggal di goreng saja", ujar sang Cheonsa dengan lembut.

"Nggak mau, maunya sosisnya Mingyu. Besar ada mayonesnya", Wonwoo bersuara parau seperti ingin menangis sambil menunduk. Mingyu menahan tawanya. Entah ia harus tertawa atau menangis bahagia/? . Kekasih manisnya itu memang benar-benar polos.

Soonyoung mengernyitnya dahinya, "Ya Tuhan Mingyu. Wonwoo abis dikasih makan apa kok polos-polos peak gitu?"

"Nggak denger dia abis makan sosis aku tadi?"

Dino yang mendengarnya melongo. Jihoon geram kemudian menyumpal mulut Mingyu dengan telur dadar. "Hyungfft mmfftht mmmfhtht"

"Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan", Junghan bersabda kemudian menyuapi Dino.

Hening. Hanya ada suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok. Tiba-tiba Dino memulai pembicaraan.

"Mingyu hyung, kok nggak bilang-bilang Dino"

"Bilang apa din?"

"Nggak bilang kalau hyung jualan". Semuanya melongo.

"Hah? Jualan apa?"

"Itu jualan sosis. Kok Mingyu hyung nggak bilang kalau jualan sosis? Kan Dino mau beli"

Semua member gedubrak dari kursinya. Wonwoo ngakak.

"Wonu..", panggil Junghan.

"Hmm?"

"Emangnya sosisnya Mingyu enak ya?"

Semua member : "JUNGHAN HYUNGGGGGG!"

.

.

.

"Mingyu nanti anterin aku beli hape baru ya?", pinta Wonwoo pada Mingyu. "Ciyee yang mau beli hape baru", ujar DK. "Biasanya kalau mau beli hape baru sih ada pejenya", Soonyoung menimpali.

"Emang hape yang lama kenapa sayang?"

"Udah jelek. Aku nggak suka"

"Mingyu kan jelek kok hyung suka", celetuk DK

"Mingyu ganteng!"

"Jelek"

"Ganteng"

"Jelek"

"Gantengggggg!", Wonwoo menjambak rambut DK.

"Shht udah ah jangan gitu kasihan Dika", Mingyu melerai, melepas tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merengut. "Mingyu kan kayak saiton :v ", Soonyoung menimpali.

"Saiton itu apa", tanya Dino. "Saiton itu Mingyu",Jihoon yang dari tadi diam mulai berbicara.

"Mingyu hyung bukan saiton", kata Dino. _Ahhhh Dino memang anak baik_ , batin Mingyu. "Tapi saitem/?"

Mingyu bunuh diri di pohon toge.

.

.

.

"Mau beli hape yang gimana?", tanya Wonwoo sambil berbaring dengan bantalan kaki Wonwoo di sofa.

"Kamu yang milihin deh, kalau aku yang nyari pasti hapenya aneh"

"Aneh gimana?", Jihoon menyahut.

"Aneh aja, nggak kayak hape yang lain"

"Kok bisa aneh sih?", DK bertanya heran.

"Hapenya item kali, makanya Wonu heran kok ada ya hape yang mirip pacarnya", kata Soonyoung asal.

"Ngac o. Bukan itu. Kemarin aku nyari hape _Whiteberry_. Tapi hapenya kok aneh"

"Anehnya?", tanya Mingyu.

"Ya aneh. Masa tombol hapenya cuma ada tulisan angka 0 sampai 9 terus tanda =+-/ sama x. Kan aneh"

Semua member : "ITU SIH KALKULATORRRRRRRRR!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pendek banget ya? Emang di sengaja *nyengir***

 **Yang penting diupdate tiap hari kannn *kedip-kedip***

 **ikka1296hoon** **: Mungkin Dino pipisnya muncrat-muncrat/?**

 **Ntaekookie** **: ekornya Mingyu itu yang ngegantung-gantung di celananya itu lho, makanan favorit aku/gak**

 **Siska Yairawati Putri** **: biasa, Wonu kan eek lovers**

 **BSion** **: tugas monolog itu yang kaya apa ya *dilempar ke korea***

 **Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri** **: itu lho, kan Mingyu lagi ngasih makan peliharaannya (re: Wonu)**

 **meanieonfire** **: emangnya mingyu punya ekor belakang? #plakk**

 **Eh iya mirip masa. BAHKAN FOTO KITA PUN SAMAAAAAAA. SAYANGKUUUU :* :***

 **Aku terinspirasi dari 'Minion' yaudah aku bikin jadi "Meanieon"**

 **Aku nggak jomblo yee aku udah ada yang punya :P**

 **Jihyunnn** **: loh menurut aku yang lucu itu chapter 1 sama 2 malah. Sebenernya yang lagi nimbang Mingyu itu aku/plakk**

 **Diyah : makasih reviewnya! Jadi malu/gak. Ini udah di update tiap hari kok. Di tunggu aja kelanjutannya^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

 **Title : Ketika Meanie Menggila**

 **MainCast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Kim's Family**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Unknown yang belum terprediksi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, etc**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

Pagi itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi berdua untuk membeli handphone seperti janji Mingyu kemarin. Mereka berjalan kaki berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali Mingyu melirik ke arah kekasihnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum. Gila?", ucap Wonwoo yang merasa aneh karena Mingu melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya nih gila", jawab Mingyu asal. "Tergila-gila sama kamu", lanjutnya sambil menampilkan senyum yang menurut Wonwoo sedikit mesum.

"Ih geli aku", kata Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Yaudah deh, aku gila karena Junghan hyung"

"Ih!", Wonwoo berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?"

"Nggak boleh. Sama aku aja", Wonwoo manyun.

"Tadi katanya geli?"

"Tau ah," Wonwoo ngambek.

"Iya sayang, sama kamu aja"

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di suatu gang. _Lewat gang lebih cepet_ , pikir Wonwoo.

"I wanna be your morning baby~", Mingyu bernyanyi pelan.

"Yang, kok orang di daerah sini pinter ngehafal ya?", tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba. "Kok bisa?", Mingyu balik bertanya.

"Iya, soalnya nama jalan disini panjang banget. Ngasih nama jalan panjang gitu kok bisa ya hafalin nama jalannya"

"Emang kamu tau nama jalannya yang?", Mingyu heran.

"Tau yang. Itu tadi ada tulisannya di depan gang," jawab Wonwoo.

"Apa nama jalannya emang?", lagi-lagi Mingyu bertanya.

"Jalan pelan-pelan banyak anak kecil", jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu gedubrak di trotoar.

.

.

.

-Sampai di toko handphone-

Wonwoo masuk ke toko handphone bersama Mingyu. Di sana sudah ada pegawai toko yang manis, seksi pula. Mingyu sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya pegawai toko.

"Nggak mbak. Lagi nggak kena musibah, nggak usah di bantuin", jawab Wonwoo seenaknya.

"Yang -_- " Mingyu tepar gara-gara jawaban Wonwoo.

"Silahkan, mau cari apa mas?"

"Cari ikan gurame ada mbak?"

"Wah ini kan toko handphone mas, masa jual gurame sih", kata pegawai toko heran.

"Udah tau ini toko handphone, ya cari handphone lah mbak masa cari gurame. Gitu aja nanya", Wonwoo sensi. "Hush jangan gitu ah yang," Mingyu menyahut.

"Ini mbak, pacar saya mau cari handphone. Kira-kira yang bagus mana ya mbak?"

"oh, ini yang terbaru ada mas, Samsul Bimasakti Es6"

"Bagus nggak mbak?"

"Bagus mas, lumayan buat pacarnya"

Tiba-tiba mata Wonwoo tertuju pada sebuah tablet. Wonwoo pun bertanya. "Mbak yang itu apa? Kok gede banget?", tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh itu tablet mas, merknya Samsul jg. Yang ini juga bagus"

"Kalau yang kapsul ada nggak?"

Mingyu mimisan.

"Oh nggak ada mas, model yang terbaru sekarang dalam bentuk sirup", Mbak penjaga toko gemas ikut membalas Wonwoo.

 _Dasar Wonwoo._

.

.

.

Satu jam memilih handphone, akhirnya dapat juga.

"Totalnya 11 juta mas"

"Mingyu, sana bayar"

Mingyu kaget. "Lho? Kok aku sih yang?"

"Ya kamu lah"

"Kan kamu yang beli yang"

"Beliin :'( Sayang nggak sih? :'( ", mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca.

Habislah sudah. Mingyu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membayar tagihan handphone baru Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Dino kenapa nilainya jelek gini sih sayang?", Junghan kaget melihat nilai tugas Dino yang jelek.

"Kenapa sih hyung?", Jihoon yang sedari tadi sedang menonton tv pun terusik. Dino Cuma menunduk.

"Ini. Lihat, nilai Dino jelek sekali. Pasti nggak belajar tadi malam," jawab Junghan. Dino semakin menunduk. Hampir menangis.

"Mana lihat," Jihoon beranjak dari sofa kemudian melihat buku tugas Dino.

"Aduh jelek sekali nilai Dino," kata Jihoon sambil melirik Dino. Dino terdiam. Menunduk. Lama kelamaan ia terisak. Ia sedih karena dimarahi. Maklum, ia hanya seorang anak kelas 4 sd.

"Kami pulang~"

Terdengar suara dari luar. Ah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo ternyata.

"Kami pulanggg, lho Dino kenapa?", tanya Wonwoo. Ia pun mendekati Dino. Dino semakin terisak. "Hiks hiks hnggggg", tangis Dino sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Cup cup.. Sayang," Wonwoo memeluk Dino dengan sayang.

"Huweeeeeee", Dino menangis keras sambil memeluk Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Buahahahahahaha. Hah? Hahahahahaha. Eh kok? Wuakakakakakaka", Mingyu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Eh ada apa sih?", DK yang dari tadi sedang berada di kamar keluar mendengar Mingyu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Behahahahahaha"

"Apa sih?", Soonyoung ikut penasaran. "Ini kan buku tugasnya Dino"

Mingyu memberikan buku tugas Dino kepada yang lainnya. "Nih baca"

Mereka semua pun membaca buku tugas Dino...

 _Kemampuan makhluk hidup menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya disebut..._ **Silaturahmi**

 _Perubahan wujud yang terjadi secara alami adalah..._ **Power ranger**

 _Jika kamu menyimpan air di freezer lemari es maka..._ **dibuat es teh**

 _Penyakit peradangan pada usus disebut..._ **lapar**

 _Pohon jati menggugurkan daunnya pada musim kemarau bertujuan untuk..._ **menyembunyikan kehamilannya**

 _Pembuluh nadi yang terbesar disebut..._ **Nadia**

 _Kupu-kupu mempunyai mulut penghisap yang disebut_... **sedotan**

 _Pencernaan adalah..._ **mencret**

 _Tulis 4 tempat cadangan makanan pada tumbuhan..._ **lemari, kulkas, meja makan, kantin.**

 _Cumi-cumi mengeluarkan tinta hitamnya karena..._ **Ingin mirip seperti Mingyu hyung**

 _Hahaha.. Dinooo Dinooo~_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dikit banget ya? Gomenasai :/**

 **Maaf lama banget nggak update. Udah lebih dari 2 minggu ya. Gomen**

 **Btw, itu soal tugas Dino aku ambil dari soal latihan anak sd yg dulu sempat booming di Path hahaha.**

 **hannamoru27 : makasih udah mau baca ya ^^**

 **hanbinnuna : kok aku engga/? #plakk**

 **ErllaUji96 : baca terus makanya :P Wonwoo polos-polos gemesin.**

 **Siska Yairawati Putri : iya nih, 'itunya' si Mingyu. 'Itu' favorit aku/gak**

 **Svtvisual : makasih mau baca ^^ Ini dilanjut kok**

 **17MissCarat : Sosis ada mayonaisenya apa yaaa *ikut mikir keras*. Di tunggu terus ya lanjutannya^^**

 **Baby Yoongi : aduh jangan sampai kelewatan dums**

 **Jameelah Jamil : Punya anak? Hmmm kayanya lucu jg. Ditampung sarannya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

 **Title : Ketika Meanie Menggila**

 **MainCast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : - Kim's Family**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Unknown yang belum terprediksi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, etc**

 **Desclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik author, tapi Mingyu milik saya seorang/?**

"WONU MINGYU BANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Jihoon berteriak membangunkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukan. Wonwoo yang terganggu tidurnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. Jihoon tak kehabisan akal.

"KEBAKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN"

 _Gruduk gruduk gedubrak pranggg..._

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA KEBAKARANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" ,terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. DK, Sooyoung, dan Junghan yang menggendong Dino berlari.

"HUWEEHEEEEEEEE", Dino menangis kencang.

Jihoon melongo.

"Kalian kenapa?", tanya Jihoon.

"CEPET KELUAR!", teriak Soonyoung.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"KOS KITA KEBAKARAN HYUNG CEPETAN KELUAR!", sahut DK.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", Dino masih menangis gemetaran.

"Hah? Mana?", Jihoon melongo dengan polosnya.

Semua berhenti. Terdiam. Menolah ke kanan ke kiri ke atas ke bawah. Tidak ada api sama sekali.

"Tadi siapa yang teriak kebakaran?", tanya Junghan. Dino berhenti menangis.

"Ehehe, aku hyung", Jihoon tersipu malu.

"LEE JIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

"Lihat hyung. Dari tadi molor terus kerjaannya. Di bangunin nggak bisa", Jihoon menunjuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang masih tertidur berpelukan.

"Astaga"

"Bahkan kita langsung lari pas ada yang teriak kebakaran"

"Heuuuuungggg hiks"

"Bahkan Dino langsung menangis gara-gara kaget. Aku spontan langsung gendong Dino"

"Tapi mereka nggak bangun sama sekali padahal teriakannya kenceng banget"

"Hmmm, the power of love"

.

.

.

"Hoahhmmmmmm"

Mingyu terbangun. Ia kemudian melirik jam, sudah jam 8. Kekasihnya masih tertidur. Mingyu iseng.

 _Chup~_

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo terbangun, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ayo bangun"

"Kalo akunnggak mau bangun gimana?", tanya Wonwoo sambil merem.

"Cepetan bangun, kalo nggak mau bangun aku cium nih?"

Wonwoo seketika kembali tidur.

"Kalau di cium ya mana mau bangun", celetuk Jihoon. Ternyata sedari tadi ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Dino yang mereka tempati.

"Ah hyung, ngagetin aja"

"Gini nih biar bangun", Jihoon berbalik pergi ke dapur lalu balik ke kamar Dino sambil membawa segelas air.

 _Byuurrrrrr~_

Wonwoo kelagepan. Spontan ia langsung terduduk.

"Hyung!", Mingyu kaget. "Hyung apa-apaan sih"

"Alah biar bangun"

"Hiks Mingyu~", Wonwoo merengek pada Mingyu. Mingyu memeluknya.

"Udah sono cepet mandi, terus sarapan. Jangan lupa bersih-bersih. Lu udah tau numpang, gratis lagi, males-malesan aja. Bersih-bersih kek"

"Iya hyung, cerewet"

.

.

.

 _Di meja makan~_

Wonwoo, Mingyu, Junghan, DK, Dino, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sedang makan bersama. Segelas susu berada di samping masing-masing.

"Mingyu mau susu?", tawar Wonwoo.

"Susu apa?", Mingyu balik bertanya tanpa menoleh ke Wonwoo.

"Susu aku"

"Hah?", Mingyu melongo. Semua yang berada di meja makan ikut melongo. "S-s-sekarang?"

"Iya sekarang"

 _Glukkk_ , Mingyu menelan ludah. Semua melongo. Wonwoo langsung sadar dengan situasi ini.

"Eh kalian mikir apa? Ini lho susu iniiii", Wonwoo menunjuk segelas susu di sebelah piringnya.

"Ohhhhhhh", semuanya lega termasuk Mingyu.

"Emang kenapa sama susu kamu?"

Semuanya melongo lagi.

"Susu gelasnya Wonwoo hyung -_- ", Mingyu sadar kalau Junghan dkk mulai salah fokus.

"Aku nggak suka susu~ Mingyu yang minum ya?"

"Susu kan sehat hyung. Biar cepat besar. Dino suka susu", Dino menceramahi Wonwoo dengan lucunya.

"Hyung udah besar. Jadi susunya buat Mingyu hyung aja Dino, biar putih djanya nggak buluk lagi"

"Uhukkkkk", Mingyu kesedak sendok. Semua tertawa.

"Wonu minum susunya dong dan hyung udah capek-capek buatin", kata Junghan.

"Nggak suka susu~"

"Eh nggak ngehargain Junghan hyung deh. Junghan hyung udah capek-capek bikinin susu sama sarapan tau nggak. Makanya jangan tidur mulu, bikin sarapan sekali-kali. Jangan Cuma bisa numpang gratis aja", Jihoon mengomel.

"Hush", Soonyoung menegur Jihoon.

"Kan sayang susunya kalau dibuang", Jihoon membela diri.

Wonwoo menunduk sedih. Mingyu merasa kasihan.

"Wonu hyung mau minum susunya kok. Tapi nanti. Iya kan?", Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Awas aja kalau aku lihat susunya dibuang"

Kini mereka telah selesai sarapan. Junghan melanjutkan mengelap vas bunga, DK bermain bersama Dino. Jihoon dan Soonyoung entah ke mana. Wonwoo duduk termenung memikirkan susu yang belum ia minum yang sekarang sedang bersemedi di dalam kulkas menunggu Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba ia melihat si Cemong, kucing kesayangan Junghan sedang memakan kecoa.

"Cemonggggg jangan makan kecoaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Yang yang yang", Wonu mengguncang tubuh Mingyu yang sedang berbaring di sofa, menonton tv.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Tadi si Cemong makan kecoa yanggg. Jorok"

"Suruh Cemong lepehin yang", kata Mingyu asal.

"Sekarang udah aman kok yang.

"Aman gimana?", tanya Mingyu masih memusatkan pandangannya ke tv.

"Sekarang kecoanya pasti udah mati. Si Cemong aman"

"Kok bisa"

"Cemong udah aku kasih minum racun serangga. Kecoanya pasti udah mati", Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Ohhhh", Mingyu menganggu-angguk.

 _1 detik.._

 _2 detik.._

 _3 detik.._

"HAAAAAHHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Heuuuuuuu maaf yang :'( "

"Kamu gimana sih yang? Kok malah di kasih minum racun serangga", Mingyu berlarian mencari Cemong si kucing malang itu.

"Kan biar serangganya mati yang :'( "

"Iya serangganya mati cemongnya juga mati!"

"Hiks maaf :'( "

"Ada apa sih?", Junghan tiba-tiba muncul. Wonwoo ketakutan, ia bersembunyi di punggung Mingyu.

"Ehhmmm hyung sebenarnya...", Mingyu bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Junghan.

"Kenapa?"

"Begini hyung..."

.

.

.

"APAAAAA?!"

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. Ia memeluk Mingyu. Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan DK yang mendengarkan penjelasan Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wonu hyung polos banget hahahahahaha", DK tertawa.

"Itu polos apa bego", Jihoon menimpali.

"Gue suka gaya lo", Soonyoung mengacungkan jempol.

"Kalo Cemong dikasih racun serangga ya mati lah kucingnya. Manusia aja mati kalo minum racun serangga", Junghan marah. "Hiks kucing kesayangankuu", Junghan menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Hyung maaf :'( Heuuuuuuu :'( Hiks hiks hnnggggg :'( ", Wonwoo menangis sesenggukan. Mingyu memeluk sambil menenangkan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Cemong lewat. Badannya lemas. Ia menghampiri Junghan kemudian tidur di kaki Junghan.

"Cemonggggg", Junghan memeluk Cemong. Cemong terbatuk-batuh.

"Nggak ada cara lain hyung, kita nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain nunggu si Cemong mati", kata DK.

 _Plakkkk,_ pukulan melayang di kepaka DK. "Aduduh, bener kan?"

"Kita juga nggak punya uang buat bawa Cemong ke dokter hyung", Soonyoung menimpali.

"Cemong maafin kita ya~"

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks hnggggg hiks", Wonwoo menangis semalaman di depan televisi. _Meongggg~_ Ternyata itu Cemong, berjalan tertatih tatih ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hiks, Cemong maaf yaa", Wonwoo mengelus kepala Cemong. "Cemong belum makan kan? Mau minum susu?"

Wonwoo pergi ke kulkas tempat ia menaruh susu yang belum ia minum tadi pagi. Ia mengambil tempat minum Cemong, menuangkan susu kemudian memberikannya pada kucing malang itu. Cemong meminumnya.

"Cemong, diminum ya. Sebagai tanda maaf aku sama hadiah terakhir kali buat kamu", Wonwoo berderai air mata. "Maaf ya Cemong~"

.

.

.

Kukuruyukkkkkk~

Wonwoo terbangun. Tumben ia bangun pagi hari ini. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hah? Cemong?", Wonwoo terbelalak tak percaya.

Cemong sedang bermain bola karet dengan riangnya. Sesekali menjilati bulu-bulu belangnya.

"Cemonggggg hueeeeee", Wonwoo berlari memeluk Cemong. Cemong yang di peluk merasa tidak nyaman kemudian meloncat dari pelukan Wonwoo. Kembali menggigiti bola karetnya.

Wonwoo berlari ke kamar, membangunkan Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa senang.

"Yanggg yanggg bangun"

"Hhhhh kenapa sih yang?"

Cemong yang Cemong"

"Hmm? Udah mati ya? Iya nanti aku kubur di belakang rumah"

Wonwoo cemberut. "Bukan ih yanggg"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Sini deh", Wonwoo menarik Mingyu keluar.

.

.

.

"Lho? Kok Cemong baik-baik aja? Bukannya kemarin dia sekarat ya?"

"Iya yang, aku seneng Cemong nggak jadi mati"

"Kamu apain lagi dia?"

"Semalem dia datengin aku. Aku merasa bersalah banget yang, sebagai permintaan maaf dan hadiah terakhir buat Cemong sebelum dia mati yaudah aku kasih dia minum susu. Susu yang kemarin di kulkas belum aku minum"

"Oh iya baru inget. Kan susu itu bisa menetralkan racun yang"

"Masa?", tanya Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Iya. Selain mengandung protein dan baik untuk pertumbuhan tulang, susu itu bisa menetralkan racun-racun yang ada di tubuh yang. Makanya kita sehat kalau minum susu. Jadi racun yang ada di tubuh Cemong jadi hilang karena susu yang kamu kasih"

"Wahhh hebat ya yang"

"Iya. Makanya jangan nolak kalau di suruh minum susu"

"Mulai sekarang aku janji mau berubah total"

"Mau rajin minum susu ya?", Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Bukan. Kalau biasanya susunya aku buang, sekarang susunya mau aku kasihin ke kucing"

Mingyu tepar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **MAAF BARU UPDATE! :3**

 **Kemarin-kemarin FFN nggak bisa dibuka aku bingung uploadnya gimana heuuuu :'3**

 **Maaf ya**

 **17MissCarat : Wonwoo terlalu polos untuk memahami rambu-rambu jalan :3**

 **Svtvisual : iya polos mendekati peak/gak. Makasih ^^**

 **Karita : kesambet ekor Mingyu/?**

 **Whirlwinds Meanie : aku titip satu ya kalau ada/?**

 **Guest/? : iya aku/? Emang gemesin**

 **Meanxx : yooo baca terus kelanjutannya ya**

 **Siska Yairawati Putri : maklum Wonu Sie Nax Polos/?**

 **IstrinyaMeanie : Iya Wonu emang bego/dihajar Mingyu**

 **Freelancer269 : dilanjottt**

 **A'yun Meanie J : Kujuga ngakak :3 dilanjotttt**

 **kimtaejin : wani piro/? Yooo di lanjottt**

 **Thanks for review^^**


End file.
